In the field of display technology, a liquid crystal display device includes a backlight and a display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate provided opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer is provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the array substrate and the color filter substrate each are provided with a polarizer on the back. Grayscale display is achieved through deflection of liquid crystal controlled by a voltage and control of the two polarizers.
In the prior art, color resists in the color filter substrate may be made of a quantum dot material. Employing quantum dot material as color resists can improve a color gamut of the display panel, however, the quantum dot material may destroy the polarization state of an incident light, causing a problem of quantum dot depolarization, and thus the quantum dot material cannot be applied to a liquid crystal display device.
The use of a polarizer in a display panel of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art may result in a low transmittance of the liquid crystal display device (for example, a transmittance of about 7%) and a large liquid crystal cell thickness (for example, 3 μm to 5 μm), and a large cell thickness may reduce response speed of liquid crystal.